Salvation of our jaded hearts
by cedalodon
Summary: There are very few people who know that the Guardians protect the miraculous. They keep the ancient relics in utter secrecy and, when the time comes, pass them on to heroes of legend. But among these chosen individuals, fewer still know of the existence of another miraculous. Join us on the journey of Moosu, kwami of the Moose, and a young boy, named Felix.
1. Ch1 Break in

**Intro**

_There are very few people who know that the Guardians protect the miraculous. They keep the ancient relics in utter secrecy and, when the time comes, pass them on to heroes of legend._

_But among these chosen individuals, fewer still know of the existence of another miraculous. A miraculous guarded, cared for and passed on from hero to hero-or, rather, thief to thief._

_This miraculous is not like the others, for his chosen are not picked by the guardians, but destiny herself._

_So listen closely, for I am about to tell you the story of Moosu, kwami of the moose, and a young boy, named Felix._

**Chapter 1: Break-in **

"Lila, are you sure about this?" Felix fiddled with his dark cap, hugging the shadows as he followed the girl's thin frame toward a house with a single bright window overhead.

"Don't you want to eat tonight?" she sneered.

He did. They hadn't had anything substantial since the morning before, and his pounding head and growling stomach wouldn't let him forget that.

"You always worry too much." Lila came to a stop, scanning for passers-by or nosy neighbors. "I've been casing this place for days, it's a simple job." She barely paid his nervousness any mind, deft hands reaching for the latch on the darkened first-floor window. To Felix's surprise, it was open.

"But he's _home._" Felix bit out, eyes fixed on the obvious light above them as Lila slid silently through the small opening. Her eyes, gleaming green in the moonlight, held all of her usual mischief as she looked back at him.

"That's why we'll be extra careful." She winked.

Her confidence left no room for questions. Not like he had ever been able to tell her 'no' before. He, less gracefully, followed her inside and was immediately confused as to why she would pick this house. It was cluttered, cramped, full of little knick-knacks and framed photos. But none of it seemed particularly valuable. Felix went straight for the fridge, sparsely stocked with leftovers and cups of applesauce. If he had to guess, this seemed-and smelled-like the home of a retiree.

Trying to put aside his guilt, he threw everything packaged into his backpack.

"Peruse the kitchen if you like, but the good stuff will be upstairs." Lila jerked her chin toward the stairway, and Felix's stomach turned. "You coming, or are you too afraid?"

Felix's eyebrow twitched, the corners of his mouth tugging into a deep frown. She always knew how to goad him. He went after her, the blaring sound of a TV and heavy snoring getting louder with each step. As he set his foot on a squeaky step, the snoring stopped.

Felix froze, heart hammering, waiting to be caught red-handed.

But seconds later, it started up again. Felix sighed in relief as he quickly caught up to his companion.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Felix whispered in her ear.

"Valuable jewelry," Lila muttered. "I'll check the rooms down the hall. I need you to check those, since you're so good with locks," she gestured to two huge wooden chests by the rear wall, both sealed with heavy padlocks.

Felix was more than a little annoyed that Lila got the job with the most physical distance from the homeowner, but her plan did make sense. He gave her a curt nod and she pecked his cheek, disappearing within the next heartbeat.

Before starting on the locks, Felix couldn't help but peek at the old man on the couch, whose limbs were splayed out at odd angles, mouth wide open, dead to the world. There was a crocheted blanket laying on a heap next to the couch, presumably tossed off in a fitful sleep, and Felix had the brief impulse to throw it back over him before realizing how preposterous that was.

He let out a short huff and resolved to do what he did best-removing obstacles from his and Lila's path. He turned to head toward the chests when a metallic gleam on the side-table caught his eye. At first, the item seemed like an ordinary necklace. Plain, even. But upon closer inspection, the charm looked rather unique, its warm browns contrasting with the cold silver chain. For some reason, Felix felt compelled to hold it.

The necklace resembled a deer… if he wasn't mistaken.

"LIke it, do you?"

Felix nearly jumped out of his skin at the man's voice behind him. Adrenaline surged through his veins, and his breathing grew shallow. _Run. Runrunrun. RUN!_

"Hold it." A hand with an iron grip clamped down on his shoulder, and Felix was abruptly turned to face its owner.

The old man didn't look sleepy. He looked wide awake, ready to throw Felix from his second-story balcony. Every nerve in Felix's body told him to get away, but the man's eyes fixed him to the spot. They were dark as the midnight sky, offering no hint as to what he was thinking. They took in his black clothes, his backpack, his malnourished build. Then they fell on the chain dangling from the boy's clenched hand. Felix's blood froze in his veins.

There was a moment of tense silence. Suddenly, the old man stepped away, turning his back. "Get out."

Felix blinked in utter shock. "Wh-What?"

"I won't repeat myself." The man said, his tone cold.

With those sharp words spoken, the spell was broken. His ability to move restored, Felix didn't waste any time as he tore down the steps, chain still in-hand, gracelessly shoving himself through the open window and landing hard on the snow covered alley below.

_Lila. Where was Lila?_

She must have heard the voices, the commotion. Somehow, he knew she would get away. More concerning was the strange necklace, the old man with an aura much too intimidating for his appearance. Why had he let Felix go like that? Out of kindness? Pity? What was this rush of new emotions washing over his jaded self?

It was all a frustrating mystery.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone.

I would like to give a huge, special thanks to my co-writer Usachan. It is an honor to work with you.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of 'salvation of our jaded hearts', it won't be the last.

Here is a link to the miraculous ladybug fanfiction discord, where I met usachan.

/Cbvkx2

And here is a link to usachan's ao3 account, you might want to check it out.

/users/UsaChan1997/works

Have a very, merry Christmas

-cedalodon


	2. ch2 Applesauce

**Chapter 2: Applesauce**

The old man watched the retreating figure of the thief melt into the dark side streets of Paris, feeling a peculiar mix of nostalgia and loss. Destiny was a funny thing, he figured. Cycles were not easily broken, and now he could only hope that the next holder would duplicate, even surpass, his own achievements.

The man knew in his heart that was the right path, but that didn't make it any easier to lose a friend.

He ambled down the upstairs hallway, checking each ransacked room. There was no sign of the second thief. They were even more slippery than the boy, he wagered.

Yes, the ways of the world were certainly peculiar. Maybe he'd calm his nerves with some applesauce.

* * *

"You're alive, good." Lila's voice was dripping with the usual irony as she greeted him at the corner of Blanche and Monteau. She was fine, Felix noted. More than fine, by the smirk on her face and her arrival there ahead of him.

_So smug. _Felix's relief at her safety was outweighed by his irritation. "No thanks to you, Lila."

He tried to stalk angrily past her, but Lila grabbed his wrist, her expression morphing into the picture of regret. "Felix, I'm sorry, okay?"

"For what? For giving me the worse job or for leaving at the first sign of trouble?"

LIla's brows creased as she clung to his arm. "Felix, please. I trusted you with that job and that confrontation because I believed that you'd come back safe. And I was right! Don't tell me we're going to fight over it?"

Felix scrunched his nose, yanking his arm out of her grip.

Lila sighed. "Fine. Come on, I'll show you something that will make you feel better once we're inside."

Their place was the shoddiest of shoddy apartments, a studio with run-down appliances, mismatched stolen furniture and pest-control problems. Still, it was far from the worst place they'd stayed. It had a roof, running water, a fridge that usually kept things cold enough and on good days, and the temperature didn't drop below 10 degrees at night.

Lila emptied her bag onto the flimsy card-table at which they usually ate, inspecting each poached item with practiced diligence. Even though he was still upset with her, Felix got out the spiral notebook they used for record-keeping and copied each item and estimated value without complaint.

She hadn't found anything extraordinary, most of them were costume pieces. The exceptions were a striking, if faded, silver pocket watch and a set of emerald earrings. "With these, we should make rent and then some." She smiled at him, reaching over to lightly pinch his cheek. "If we do have money left, what should I make you for an apology dinner?"

Felix softened, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Something warm for this weather," he mused. "Stew. Do you think we'll be able to afford beef?"

Lila hummed, cradling her chin in her hands. "We can dream, at least." Her eyes moved to his backpack, perched on the kitchen counter. "DId you manage to get anything useful?"

Felix's mind immediately flew to the necklace burning a hole in his coat pocket. Should I tell her about it?

There was something off about it, Felix knew. It was so small, so unassuming, but in the relative darkness of that room, it had called to him. Drawn him in. Felix couldn't figure out why, but his gut told him that this necklace was _his_.

So, for the first time after years of companionship, he didn't tell Lila the full truth. He instead presented-

"Applesauce!" Lila beamed, swiping one of the cups from the table and inspecting it lovingly. "Do you remember when we used to eat these for snack time at-?"

"Yeah," Felix answered fondly, grabbing two spoons and peeling back the plastic packaging. He took a bite, and his stomach sang. It tasted sweet… like home. His eyelids burned.

Lila stared at him for a moment, spoon poised between her lips, but she didn't ask if he was alright. She already knew the answer. Instead, she sidled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder, taking slow, dainty bites of her applesauce.

Her warmth and closeness calmed Felix considerably, he felt his shoulders relax as they finished the rest of their stolen meal. Hunger and anxiety were replaced with contentment and sleepiness. "We should turn in," he mumbled.

Lila ushered him into bed, brushing a kiss on his forehead and tucking the blanket snugly around him. "Good night, Felix." she said into his hair. "I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

A/N: Happy new year everyone, I hope you'll have a good one. This will be the last chapter for a decade (Hahaha). Next one will be up tomorrow.

Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Happy new year.

-cedalodon


	3. Interlude: Rememberance

**Interlude : Remembrance**

_He was always back in that car on that blustery day._

_Looking out the windows and watching the fields and trees bend, listening to the shrill howling as the sky grew dark and full._

_His parents' voices were vague, growing ever-softer each time the scene repeated. Felix wondered how time had warped them, if he could still remember anything close to what they had sounded like, or if everything was a rough approximation. He wished he could pester his father in the driver's seat. Tell him to turn around. Pull over. Anything._

_Then, it started to rain. As always._

_The wind's shrill soprano met the pounding percussion of raindrops, falling in sheets, making everything blurry and dull. It was too much. Felix covered his ears and began to shake._

_In the one moment of comfort in this spiraling scene, his mother looked back from the passenger seat, all coiffed blonde hair and rosy smiles. Her voice was gentle and her blue eyes were as clear to him as if she was really there. Felix reached out to her, tried to grasp her hand, to pull her closer. It didn't work, it never did._

_His pleas fell on deaf ears, and her distant reassurances were lost to the screeching brakes and the blaring horn, to his father's frantic cursing and his own terrified scream as the world flipped over and shattered._

"_Mom… Dad... "_

Felix jolted awake with wet hair plastered to his forehead, shivering with cold sweat.

That dream again. Could he ever escape it?

* * *

A/N: It's short, it's angsty and that's all there is to say about this.

I hope you enjoyed it, if so fav and review please.

-cedalodon


	4. ch4 As always

**Chapter 3: As Always**

Felix pulled his threadbare blanket to his chest and stared at the ceiling, fixating on the cracks that spiderwebbed their way across the window-side wall. He took deep breaths, letting his heartbeat slow and his adrenaline settle. Almost unconsciously, his hand went to the necklace, still in his pocket for safekeeping. Felix wasn't sure why, but he felt calmer rubbing the charm between his fingertips. Like a spell for good luck.

_Stupid. Childish._

Felix sat up and got dressed, padding over to the kitchen to inspect all the food they did not have, when Lila burst through the door, balancing two steaming cups in one hand, turning the key with the other, and clenching a paper bag between her teeth. Judging by the heavenly smell, there were pastries inside.

"Uf fuh som reakfast?" she managed, shooting him a wink.

For the first time in awhile, Felix smiled.

* * *

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?"

Lila Rossi pretended to flinch at the sound of the barista's voice, lowering the phone from her ear with a trembling hand and blinking back crocodile tears. She sniffed. "Y-Yes, Monsieur. It's nothing." She surreptitiously swiped at her eyes, letting out a barely-audible sob as she looked back at her screen.

"Are you sure, Mademoiselle?" The barista leaned over the counter and tried again, her concern evident in her folded arms and furrowed brow. Lila had to hold herself back from smiling. _Exactly as planned._

"Well," Lila let out a huge sigh. "It's my dear grand-père. You see, today is his birthday, and I was going to pay him a visit at the hospital and bring him his favorite coffee. But it seems I lost my credit card on the metro, and I have n-no money left," she buried her head in her hands. "My parents are out of the country, and dear Grand-père is not long for this world. I… I wanted to spend one last birthday by his side. But I'm so careless, I ruined everything-" she burst into tears once more, and the barista emerged from behind the counter to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, sweetheart," she cooed. "Don't worry. I won't let either of you waste this precious day. What kind of coffee does your grand-père prefer?"

"Cafe mocha," she sniffled, wiping her nose, "triple espresso."

Lila plunged into the crowded streets, croissants and coffee keeping her chilly hands delightfully warm. It was a bit early for grifting, the sun barely peeking over the skyline, but when she had seen the way Felix was tossing and groaning in his sleep, she was determined to get them both something delicious to eat.

* * *

"Uf fuh som reakfast?" she piped, pressing the cafe mocha into his hands. For all his grumpy indifference, Lila knew he was a sucker for chocolate.

"Where did you get this?" was his curt reply, but he couldn't hide his smile. Lila's heart clenched. That was a win.

"The more interesting question is _how_, 'Grand-père'." She took a sip of her jasmine tea, its warmth and fragrance temporarily filling the emptiness in her chest.

"What?" Felix gave her a confused look, but Lila waved it away. "Listen, I know that last job was a bit of a bust, but don't worry. I have some intel that there may be bigger fish to fry in Paris."

Felix chewed on his croissant, barely seeming to have registered what she'd said. "Interesting."

"It is, actually," Lila reached over and brushed a crumb from the corner of his mouth, startling him. "Felix," she said. "Are you okay?"

Felix's eyes fell to the remainder of his food. "Don't worry, Lila. I'm fine."

Lila bit her lip. She did not believe him, but for the moment, it would be better to pretend that she did. "Good. Because I need your help if this new job becomes a viable option. Can I count on you? As always?"

Felix finally looked her in the eyes. "As always."

* * *

Lila stalked the perimeter of the towering office building after a disappointing trip to the pawn shop. The old man's earrings, as it turned out, were made of green glass, and the pocket-watch was not as valuable as she had thought. She and Felix would definitely need to be involved in something big if they wanted to make rent.

She had received the text from Ollie two days ago:

_Big job at Horlage. You in?_

She had hesitated. Ollie had a broad network of information, but the jobs he suggested were not to be taken lightly. They were high risk, high reward. And even two starving runaways without much to lose had to carefully consider if those risks were worth the possibility of being caught.

But after the trinkets had been a dead-end, Lila didn't have much choice.

_We're in._

Lila continued to casually pace the sidewalk. She seemed to be engrossed in a phone call, but really, she was eyeing all of the luxury cars and old men in suits, memorizing faces and license plates. The fact that such a high-profile company as Horlage was tied to her contact should have been surprising, but Lila had learned over the span of her brutal, short life that nothing pristine was without corruption. Some things showed it on the surface, honestly. And some pretty things masqueraded as perfect, pure, when they were really rotten inside.

That was why Lila liked Felix- maybe even more than 'liked'. He wore every petty emotion on his sleeve, his every thought was obvious once you got to know him. He never lied to her. And underneath all of his bitterness and trauma, there was something pure, something Lila herself couldn't hope to imitate. The best she could do was keep him close, keep something genuinely beautiful, if flawed, nearby in a world where everything else was fake.

Fake as that old man's emeralds.

Lila noted the location of the security guards, the position of cameras. It wasn't particularly hard to affect the air of some snobby executive's daughter and get through the back entrance. Once she was inside the tasteful, elegant labyrinth, she swiped an employee ID, used the emergency exit map to make her way deeper into the complex, and arrived outside the heavy wooden door of one Oswald Menteur.

She knocked twice.

"Who is it?" came a deep, annoyed baritone.

"Lily Ross." she said, sweet as honey.

A pause. "It doesn't appear that you have an appointment, Mlle. Ross. I'll have to ask you to leave."

Lila rolled her eyes. "Well, that's a shame, since I went through the trouble of outsmarting your company's pitiful security to be here this morning."

Another moment of silence. "Who… who sent you?"

Lila grinned. "Meet with me, M. Menteur, and maybe I'll tell you."

* * *

Felix still didn't feel quite himself.

The coffee had woken him up, and it was nice to eat in the morning for once, but now, he couldn't seem to focus. He considered heading to the Eiffel Tower and picking pockets, a mindless distraction. He felt bad for worrying Lila. And for lying about the necklace.

The necklace.

Felix dug it out of his pocket and examined it, bathed in the light of the mid-morning sun. Once again, he wondered why he had been compelled to keep it to himself. He wondered… what would it feel like to wear it?

Slowly, delicately, Felix unclasped it, fastening the chain around his neck so the charm laid on his breastbone. He wasn't much for jewelry, but he had to admit, he liked-

_FWOOSH!_

Felix leapt back, blinded for a moment by a bright golden light. Was it the sun? A lightbulb blowing its fuse? No. None of that made sense. What was that noise?

Summoning his courage, Felix cracked open one eye. Then, the other. What he saw before him was unlike anything he could have imagined.

"Hello, Master. I am Moosu."

* * *

A/N: So uhm, I'm moving to ao3. I'm still going to upload this fic but any other fics will be uploaded to ao3.

Sorry than it took so long to upload. I was in the middle of a fic exchange.

I would like to thank usachan97 for working with me on this.

As alwaya enjoy and have a nice day. leave a comment or fav if you feal like it.

-cedalodon


	5. Ch5 Transformations

**Chapter 5: Transformations**

Even though Moosu had said he was a god, even though he had promised him powers beyond imagination and even though Felix had said the incantation to 'transform', he was still utterly shocked as Moosu suddenly sped towards him and disappeared in his necklace.

He watched, dumbstruck, as his tattered, thin clothing became a thick, fur-lined parka, hunting trousers and heavy leather boots. He was wearing a mask, the type he had seen in comic books, and looking in his bathroom mirror, Felix wondered if there were any subtler ways to conceal his 'heroic' identity.

It was all so surreal. How could he, a filthy orphan who had barely made it up to this point, possibly change the world?

And yet, for all his doubts, something about this version of himself felt… right. The most outrageous-and, in Felix's opinion, the coolest-part of the costume was the bow slung across his back. It was carved to resemble antlers, but nothing about its weight or shape felt awkward in his hands. Instead, Felix felt like he was meant to wield it.

"Moosu," he called. There was no answer. So, had the little Kwami become the costume? Or was he hiding somewhere? "Moosu!" he tried again. "Deer Kwami!" Still no response. That settled it.

Ridiculous as his outfit was, Felix could tell immediately that Moosu hadn't lied about the heightened physical attributes. He was dressed to hunt in the tundra, but his movements were unencumbered. Much smoother and faster than normal, even.

On impulse, Felix decided to test out his new powers. And since Moosu wasn't around, and perhaps a little out of spite for all the grand talk of heroism, Felix decided he would make his new 'talents' useful in his own way.

After spending a few hours in the body of a superhero, Felix wondered how he had managed so far as his civilian self. It truly didn't compare. His strength never waned. He ran along rooftops with ease, feeling a new kind of freedom as the winter wind rushed past. He never got cold, his reflexes were sharper. He felt invincible. Like he could have whisked the Mayor's jewels from under his nose.

In fact, he did just that.

A job that would have taken him and Lila weeks to plan out and hours to execute was now easy as picking pockets. Even in broad daylight.

As he combed the Bourgeois mansion, taking out cameras with his arrows as he swiped his pick of jewels and gold, Felix felt giddy. He easily avoided the mayor's spoiled daughter as she complained to her butler about the softness of her new feather pillows. "They're too soft, Jean-Gerard! Did I ask to go to sleep on a bed of clouds? No. I specified that I want my bedding to feel like cotton candy. This is ridiculous, _utterly ridiculous_!"

Felix wanted nothing more than to slash those pillows, but he settled for 'accidentally' spilling a bottle of strong perfume in her massive walk-in closet before slinking toward the window to make his exit.

When his feet touched the ground, Felix raced through the dirty, empty streets, his bow slung across his back and a small bag full of jewelry clutched in his hands. Seeing as it was only mid-morning, there was minimal foot traffic, and no one who noticed him gave him a second glance, even in his current gettup. Feeling the weight of his treasure in his hands, Felix couldn't keep the smile off his face. This would be enough to pay rent and food for three months and then some. Now to get it home and come up with an excuse for how he got his hands on it...

After making it to the other side of Paris, far from the Bourgeois mansion, Felix hid in an alley, out of sight of nosy onlookers, and uttered the words that Moosu had taught him to revoke his transformation. "Moosu, bow low."

As soon as the light of the change dimmed, Moosu appeared before him, his eyes wide with panic. "Felix, what have you done? The powers of the miraculous are not to be used for personal gain!"

Felix raised a finger to his lips, checking to see if anyone had heard the outburst. "You need to stay quiet, Moosu. We could still be followed." He tried to stride past the kwami, but Moosu got up in his face, indignant.

"Felix, please. Return what you stole." he insisted.

Felix turned on his heel. "And then what? Starve? Lose the apartment and live on the streets again?"

Moosu didn't have an answer, but Felix felt a stab of guilt at the look of disappointment in the creature's eyes. Silently, he phased through Felix's backpack, hiding out of sight while the boy headed home in agitated contemplation.

His actions were justified, right? To get food, to pay rent, to get back at people who couldn't have cared less about the struggles of poverty. He shouldn't feel guilty about-

"Please, monsieur."

Felix stopped in his tracks at the sound of a young, rasping voice. "Do you have some change you can spare? Our orphanage is barely able to feed us."

Felix began to tremble. He turned to face the boy, taking in his ragged clothes and old, worn scally cap. His arms were much too thin, and his big eyes were watering in the chill of winter. Felix couldn't help but overlap this scrawny child with his past self-malnourished, tired, cold, desperate enough to ask strangers for help. His days at the orphanage felt like wounds that had yet to heal..

Without a second's hesitation, he took out one piece of jewelry for himself and handed the bag to the boy.

"Go home now." Felix said, already moving again. "Wouldn't want that to get stolen."

"Monsieur, thank you! Thank you so much!"

The boy called after him as he turned the corner, though he didn't stop to acknowledge it, something strange happened. A warm feeling spread in Felix's chest, dulling the sting of the wind and the part of his brain that worried about what came next.

He couldn't see it, but from inside his backpack, Moosu was smiling.


	6. Interlude 2: Peaceful sleep

Moosu wasn't sure about the boy at first.

The kwami had been alive for thousands of years, had seen thousands of hearts grow and change with the power of the miraculous. But the beginning was always tough.

Master Felix was so young. Younger than the majority of the previous holders. He did not seem to have any relatives. Apart from the girl, Miss Lila, who was certainly akin to family, he was alone. Moosu knew that it must have been difficult for them to secure a place to live, to scrounge up enough scraps to survive. He knew desperation had a tendency to turn kindhearted people into cynics.

Moosu felt stuck. He couldn't approve of stealing, but he couldn't very well demand that Master Felix let himself and Miss Lila starve. He knew they wouldn't go back to the orphanage, and they were too proud to ask for help from adults. All he could do now was continue to encourage Master Felix to hold honest jobs, to remind him that though his lot in life wasn't his fault, he could escape this cycle of pain and greed. That there could still be a brighter future. If the Moose Miraculous could grant such superhuman powers, defy all human logic, then certainly a safe, happy home wasn't out of the question.

"You really think that, huh? That I can get out of this place?" Master Felix chewed on his lip, his gaze rising from the kwami's to the warped shadows on the ceiling. His eyes were laced with confusion. Doubt.

"I do." Moosu nodded, the image of the astonished orphan boy and Master Felix's subtle smile playing out in his mind. "You have more potential than you know."

Master Felix didn't respond, and Moosu wasn't sure if his words had had the desired effect. But as the boy drifted off to sleep, the moose kwami noticed none of his usual tossing and turning. The usual sheen of sweat was absent from his forehead, and his breathing was deep, even. He did not shiver, did not call for his parents in a broken voice.

As Moosu snuggled under the corner of his owner's blanket, all was calm. All was peaceful.


	7. ch7 The Big one

**Chapter 6: The Big One**

Lila could tell there was something up with Felix.

She couldn't put her finger on just what it was, but she could feel the change in him, if subtly, over the past week. He wasn't exactly a talkative person, but lately he barely spoke, and his responses were short and dispassionate. Sometimes, Lila would catch him muttering to himself, but when she asked about it, he vehemently denied it. He seemed on-edge, even when they were alone-fidgeting, eyes darting from place to place as if he'd lost track of something. And though it was an unspoken rule to always tell each other when they went out for jobs, Felix would come and go without any warning, brushing her questions off with vague excuses.

Her first theory was that he'd gotten himself in trouble, that he didn't want to get her involved. He was returning with less stolen goods than usual, could he be repaying a debt? Why would he keep something that serious from her? The thought made her angry, anxious, but she waited for him to come clean. He never did.

Finally, on Sunday night, when she heard him moving after he thought she was asleep, she had decided to tail him. The instant the door had closed, Lila had rushed to follow-swiftly, silently.

But he was nowhere to be found. The streets were desolate and silent, dusted white with untouched snow. Even though he couldn't have gotten far in the two minutes it had taken Lila to get outside, there were no footprints, no audible steps. No trace of him at all. Waves of fear and bitterness crashed in Lila's stomach. Maybe it was just her thin jacket, just the night air stinging her eyes, but she felt her whole body shudder. Tears made shimmering tracks down her cheeks.

_To cry over something like this, how childish. _She hugged herself tightly and stared at the moon.

Lila had spent years hardening her heart to prevent these shows of weakness, but she couldn't deny that it hurt to be pushed aside by the person she loved most. They were far from mushy people, but she and Felix had always been straightforward with one another, and they had always confronted their problems side by side. Now, she felt utterly alone.

_24 Hours until the Big One. Don't disappoint me._

The text from Ollie flashed in Lila's inbox, followed by the address. When she looked the place up, her heart sank like a stone. Felix would never agree to this. He was still too soft.

But if keeping secrets was his game, she would make it a game for two.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Felix whispered to his companion as he picked the lock on what he assumed was the back door. This wasn't exactly the Bourgeois mansion. To call it a 'mansion' at all was a gross overstatement. The building was shabby, run-down, a crumbling facade of faded brick. The door's lock was as old as everything else.

"Of course it is." Lila snapped. "Looks can be deceiving. Apparently, this pace just came into a lot of money. Are you doubting my sources?"

Felix sighed as he heard the lock make a satisfying click. Lila had been in a bad mood ever since this morning. "I just don't want a repeat of last time." _I don't even want to be here,_ he added silently.

Ever since his transformation and confrontation with Moosu, Felix had been restless. Was it really okay to steal, even for survival? He didn't regret keeping himself and Lila safe, but they were older now. Old enough to make honest money. Felix had always felt hopeless, resentful, slighted by his circumstances. But seeing the world from rooftops and skyscrapers, seeing people bustling through their lives, going to and from their jobs to support their loved ones… something about looking down at that big, intricate Citysearch moved him. He was beginning to feel tired of always being on the outside. Was it wishful thinking to want a piece of that everyday happiness?

There had been many times he had wanted to bring up his feelings to Lila this past week, but with all her talk of the Big Job, he was scared of how she would react. He wasn't even sure what his yearning would translate to, in a concrete sense. School? Work? Moosu had encouraged him to at least talk to her honestly, but now they were back where they always were. Felix tried not to think about the disappointment in his kwami's eyes when he had explained where they were going, when Moosu had silently hidden himself in the lockpicking bag.

"Quiet now." Lila murmured, snapping him out of his train of thought. She was already crossing the threshold, which meant it was too late to go back.

They stole soundlessly through the well-kept kitchen and into two branching hallways, lined with rows and rows of doors, all closed. Lila led the way, consulting the floor plan on the screen of her phone, and the further they went, the tighter Felix's stomach clenched. The house was old and worn out, but fairly big and well taken-care-of. He suspected that children lived here, judging by the brightly-colored decor and the neatly arranged toys. The thought filled him with dread.

Unconsciously, he found himself putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lila, are you sure-?"

Lila shushed him, tapping a finger to her wrist to signal that there wasn't much time. She pointed to the desired room on the map, gestured for him to follow. He reluctantly did so, up a set of wooden steps, careful not to let them creak. They were nearly there when they rounded a corner and heard a small 'thump'.

Before they could hide, they were face to face with a small, red-nosed boy in his pyjamas, clutching a ratty stuffed bear to his chest. Judging by the box of tissues at his feet, the sound had been him dropping them in surprise. The boy stared, frozen, at the two black-clad intruders. Felix recognized him instantly.

The boy from the alley.

But that boy was... An orphan. And he was here, in this house, at the site of the Big Job. The only explanation was that their target… had to be…

"An orphanage," Felix murmured, eyes wide, hands trembling, barely registering the sound of the boy's footsteps as he fled.

Lila cursed, grabbing his arm. "'Empty' my ass. Let's go."

Felix didn't budge. "We broke into an orphanage," he repeated in horrified disbelief.

"And we're still empty-handed, Felix," Lila reminded him, barely keeping her tone nonchalant as she tugged at his arm. "Come on."

"No!"

"This is 112, what's your emergency?"

Jean-Luc clutched the receiver, his palms sweaty and his heart beating out of his chest. He tried to keep his breathing even and his voice from wobbling without much success. "Th-There are people in our h-house," he whimpered.

"Where do you live, sweetheart?" came the soothing voice on the other end.

"S-Saint Elan Orphanage."

"Okay. I'm sending the police to help you, alright? Stay on the line with me and keep the door locked. The police will be there soon."


End file.
